


So, wanna do it?

by ochoaisis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Closet Sex, Consent, Cyborg Dick Simmons, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Grif, Dom/sub, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Simmons, Temple of Procreation (Red vs. Blue), grif doesnt want to scare simmons, simmons is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochoaisis/pseuds/ochoaisis
Summary: Simmons is undeniably in love with Grif. And Grif is undeniably in love with Simmons. They don't know it yet but their casual glances and side starring is a definite sign that they are close, even though they tell each other they hate each other.After winning the war on Chorus, Tucker threw a party as celebration. Grif tries to get Simmons to loosen up and have fun. Things started heating up real quick. Tucker announces he activated the Temple of Procreation.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/Emily Grey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Let's fuckin Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first work on here, as well as my first smut-fic. I'm still contemplating if I want to keep this as a smut-fic or turn it into actual Grimmons fanfiction.

The Reds, Blues, and Ex-Freelancers won the war on Chorus.  
Everyone was relaxing after a long day of fighting. Kimball gave the Reds, Blues, and Ex-Freelancers their own rooms. Simmons got unfortunately lucky to have to share a room with Grif. It could be worse, he could have had to share a room with Donut...

As Simmons was unpacking his stuff into the room, he made his bunk, claiming the one on the far wall. He unpacked his books and red team handbooks, some nerdy sci-fi books too. Setting them all up on his desk next to his bunk. Simmons even put a small framed picture up of his mother on the desk. Once he finished, he started taking his armor off, taking the helmet off first, setting it on the bunk. 

Once it was all off and stacked neatly in his wardrobe, with his undersuit hanging up, he put on some casual clothes. Kimball gave them color-coded clothing, Simmons had a maroon long sleeve shirt, put on some black jeans and black ankle socks. Simmons turned and checked the time on the holographic clock on the wall. _Where the fuck is Grif?_ Simmons thought. It wasn't very abnormal for Grif to always take his time, being lazy. Simmons wanted to establish the rules of the room, _don't touch his stuff, don't touch the picture of his mom, or leave trash everywhere._

\--- 

Great, Simmons, of all the team members he could have gotten, he got Simmons. _Fuck... ___

____

Grif checked the time, going to the room. The annoyance is visible on his face. He knocked three times before coming into the room. Simmons turned his head to the door, standing up. "There you are, where the fuck have you been?" Simmons crossed his arms. "Thinking." Grif walked in, dumping his bag on the free bunk. " _Thinking?_ That seems like too much work for you. You sure you weren't sitting on your ass somewhere eating?" Simmon scoffed, frowning. 

____

Grif gave Simmons a look of annoyance. "No, Simmons, I really was thinking..." Grif looked around the room, at Simmons's stuff, "like... about going to Tucker's party tonight. I wasn't going to tell you about it at first since nerds don't get invited to parties," Grif looked back at Simmons. Simmons was giving that cute pouting face that drove Grif up the wall. "But, since you're a _virgin_ and a lightweight, maybe this party will help you out, maybe make you less lame." 

____

"How did you-" "It's _blatantly_ obvious since you can't talk to girls or handle a glass of beer." Grif took his armor off. 

____

"S-Shut up!" Shouted Simmons, turning around, his face flushing pink. "I'm not lame! I-I can talk to girls!" " _Riiight_ , You can't talk to Jensen, and she has the same interests as you," Grif said, changing, "Is that why you're going with me?" Grif asked, putting on an orange tank top that used to be a t-shirt, black sweats, and grey socks. Simmons looked over at Grif, _at his strong arms- no! Stop looking, moron..._

____

"I never said I was going with you to drink and get laid." Simmons turned to put on his shoes. "What else is there to do at parties?" Grif asked, with a smug grin on his face. Simmons looked over at Grif. "Uh.. lots of things." Simmons gulped, looking away from Grifs smug face. "Oh, really? Like what?" "Uh... Things like... d-dancing?" "You've never been to a fuckin' party before, huh? Well, this is _Tucker_ we're talking about, at his party, there's going to be a lot more than just dancing." Grif snickered, slipping his shoes on and grabbing Simmons's arm, "Come on, let's go, you won't get laid any faster if you're just standing here, _virgin_."

____

\---

____

Finally, in the mess hall, Simmons shrugged Grifs hand off his arm. "Let go of me!" "Man up, Simmons!" Simmons scoffed at Grifs remark, he looked around, looking at the flashing light, fog machine, and a huge DJ booth that was somehow erected in the last hour. The party has been going on for a while since everyone was drinking, drunk, dancing, horny or passed out.

____

Simmons was getting nervous. He wasn't sure he wanted to get drunk or laid.

____

Loud music was playing, some girls were dancing on tables. The bar was full of bickering soldiers in their casuals, ordering drinks. "Grif, this is basically a night club." "Meh, you can find girls dancing on tables anywhere," Grif smirked, walking Simmons over to the bar to two empty bar stools. He sat on the leather, swiveling stump. "Grif, I don't think-" " _Fuck_ , Simmons, loosen up! A few drinks won't kill you." Simmons furrowed his brows, watching Grif lean on the counter. "Bartender, can yah get us some beers here?!" Grif called out to the man in a white dress shirt and black vest, his dirty blonde hair combed back smooth. "Yessir!"

____

"Grif, I'm just not sure-"

"Simmons, look at me." Grif turned Simmons on his stool so they were facing each other. 

Grifs hands grasped Simmons firmly on the shoulders. "You'll be fine!" He claimed, slowly releasing his hold. "Just one beer. You can't get drunk on one fucking beer." Grif set his hands down. "At least try? Fuck." Grif turned back to the bar. Simmons took note of how fast Grif got annoyed with him. How strong his hands felt on his shoulders... _He wants stupid-fun Simmons? Fine._ Simmons just simply nodded and turned back to the bar. Simmons closed his eyes, gulping, decided maybe he should loosen up a little and try to have some fun, even with the _most annoying person ever_. 

____

Oh, don't lie to yourself Simmons, _you love him_. :)

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


	2. Tuckers Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, fun times ladies and gents. I have no idea what I'm doing haha

Simmons closed his eyes, gulping, decided maybe he should loosen up a little and try to have some fun, even with the _most annoying person ever._

\---

_Fuck, Simmons looks so cute with his face flushed like that._

_Wait._

_What the hell am I saying?_ Grif suddenly looked down at the glass of brandy in his hand. "So, Simmons, How is it?" Grif looked up at the ginger. Simmons looked at Grif, "huh?" He said, setting the shot glass that once had Vodka in it down, "It's okay. Not my favorite." Grif swore Simmons face couldn't get any redder. 

"Well, idiot, your fifth drink, and you haven't-"

Suddenly Simmons turned, running off to the bathrooms.

"-hurled yet." Grif finished, standing up, "better go get him." Grif started walking, then turned, seeing Tucker walk into the mess hall, a chick by his side, his energy sword out. The chick was desperately trying to get his attention, a couple of girls behind him. 

"Oh, no-" Grif sighed annoyingly. _I'm going to fuck his shit up when this is over._ Grif wasn't dumb and knew _precisely_ what Tucker had just done. Grif turned, leaving the mess hall. He guessed Simmons would notice what was happening, and go to the room to escape, so Grif went somewhere else. Somewhere in the hallways. 

Tucker smiled, raising his sword. "Let's GET OUR FUCK ON!"

\---

Simmons finishing throwing up, wow was he _that_ lightweight? He stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling a bit better after throwing up the alcohol. He had washed his mouth and face so he wouldn't smell like puke. 

He noticed a flash of light, hearing some giggles and Tucker snickering to himself as he walked down the hallway to the mess hall. Simmons raised a brow, ignoring the group, and went back to the mess hall. 

_Grif doesn't have to deal with this shit. Christ, I knew drinking was a bad idea._ Simmons walked back to the bar, only to see Grif not there. "Of course..." Simmons groaned, running his hand down his face, feeling the sting of the cold wake him up a little. 

"Ladies and Gentleman! I, the great Lavernius Tucker, has activated the Temple of Procreation! Surprise! Let's get our fuck on!" 

_No way._

NO way that _idiot_ would do that. _Damn you, Tucker! You ruined my first party experience!_ Simmons's eyes were wide from shock, turning to run out of the mess hall. He didn't go to the room thinking Grif was there, and frankly, he didn't want to see him right now after he dumped him by himself at that party, and then Tucker put a sour taste in his mouth. 

_Grif probably doesn't want to deal with me being sick at a party. It's not my fault he wanted me to drink! I was against it at first!_ Simmons felt like shit. Anger appearing on his face, his brows scrunched up, his lips snarling into an upward curl. He released a hard punch with his cybernetic arm, leaving a big dent in the metal wall before him. His eyes widened.

Right, his arm was stupidly strong now. You couldn't see any of the cybernetics, as the metal was covered by synthetic skin; he could feel the metal below the skin. He sighed gently and turned away from the wall. He went to find a small room to hide in till this was over.

Down the seemingly endless hallway, he noticed a heat rushing to his chest and face. _Oh god, was he going to throw up again?_ No, he didn't feel sick this time. Instead, the smell of sweet caramel and the urge to vigorously jerk off clouded his senses and mind. What the fuck was happening? It was probably part of the temple Tucker activated. 

_Great._

Simmons clutched the shirt on his chest, starting to sweat, blood rushing south. He found a slightly cracked open door, going to the door immediately. He guessed it was a storage closet, going inside and closing it. 

"W-What the fuck, Simmons?!"

Simmons jolted, turning to where the voice came. The tiny light hanging from the ceiling lit up the small closet just enough for Simmons to see Grif.

"GRIF?!"

"No! No way! Get out! This is my closet!"

"Your closet! You left the door open!"

"So I could get out when this shit is over?!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The two men stared at each other after yelling at each other. "This is bullshit-" Simmons complained, turning to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't open. _No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening._

Grif guessed by the door handle's jerking and the clinking of metal; the door was jammed. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Grif scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not budging! Fuck! HEY!" Simmons banged on the door. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" "Simmons! That hallway was barren! There's no one out there!" Grif said in a hoarse voice. 

Simmons heard the voice, shivering, turning, and looking at Grif, frowning. "You never know!" "Simmons, I DO know, there was no one when I came down either." Grid was pulling his shirt from his chest, trying to fan himself with it. It was not helping...

Simmons groaned, sitting down on the hard metal floor. "We're fuckin' stuck here, Simmons. There's no use till we hear someone come by or break the door." Grif suddenly took his shirt off. His skin glistened with sweat in the tiny light. 

Simmons blinked, looking around, trying not to think of Grifs sculpted arms and soft pudgy belly. "It's getting fucking hot in here. Are you sweating too?" Grif asked. "Shut up. It's the temple, you idiot."

"You shut up."

A few moments pass and Simmons is fighting the urge to take off his clothes too. So instead, he stands and tries the door again.

"Fuck, Simmons, I told you it's no use-" "I can keep trying!" Simmons tried the punch, but it was too cramped in the closet to get a full forced blow to the lock. He hit the lock, but it just clinked some more, becoming more jammed. "Who designed this fucking lock?!"

"Simmons, let's make a deal. We sit in opposite corners and try not to think of anything." Judging by this plan, Simmons guessed Grif was feeling the heat and smelled the scent of horny too. "What do you mean 'try not to think of anything'?" Simmons asked, sitting back down, sighing in disappointment. 

"Temple of Procreation, Simmons, try not to think of horny shit." Grif groaned, turning his head away, closing his eyes. 

_It's hard not to with you over there looking so fuckin' pretty._

"R-Right got it..." Simmons looked down, gulping. This was going to be the end of Simmons. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


	3. Consensual Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consenting is always a must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are a'gettin NSFW up in'ere

"R-Right got it..." Simmons looked down, gulping. This was going to be the end of Simmons. :)

\---

Grif was practically swimming in a pool of sweat on the floor. He avoided looking at Simmons and thinking in general. 

_Avoid thinking of the horny, psh,_ Grif should take his own advice. 

Simmons was in his corner, clutching his shirt, fanning himself with it. Simmons really wanted the sweet relief of jerking off, cock raging in his pants for attention. 

"Take it off."

"What?"

"I said, _take it off_ , Simmons," Grif repeated himself with a growl in his voice.

_Holy fuck. Please keep using that voice, Grif._

"O-okay..." Simmons's eyes wandered Grifs body, his eyes and his lips, his _fluffy messy hair._ The smell of caramel was strong, and his mind kept wandering. "Hurry up, it's getting fucking hotter..." Grif said, biting his lip. 

Grif had a semi in his pants, wanting to rip his pants off to free himself. Maybe it wasn't getting hotter, _temperature-wise_ , but instead, he was getting more turned on watching Simmons take his clothes off. _Shit._

Simmons, now shirtless, was panting gently, the tent in his pants even more visible, a precum wet spot appearing. "The temple won't let off for a while, Grif..." Grif stared at Simmons. "Let's do it." He blurted out. "What?!" Simmons lifted his head. "It's gonna happen eventually." "What do you mean?" 

"Eventually, the sweet smell of hormones will make us want to get physical. You know what that means, right, _virgin?_ " Grif asked, palming himself slightly. "I've jerked off before Grif!" Simmons quickly looked away. "Stop calling me a virgin."

"Riiight still makes you a virgin. Eventually, it won't be enough. We'll both want to be fucking. So, let's get consenting over with before this damn temple makes me want to fuck you senseless against that wall." 

"N-No way! You'll just have to fight it off by yourself in the corner. We'll just jerk off and not look at each other." Simmons's face was profound deep scarlet hearing Grif say that. Just like earlier, he wanted to see what Grif could do, but there's no way Grif felt the same for him. "Simmons, I told you it eventually won't be enough."

"Grif-"

"Simmons, I fucking.. I-I care about you, damnit, and your feelings. I'd rather you give consent than for me to hurt you." Grif crawled closer. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to accuse me of anything." Grif spoke, sounding completely sincere.

_Grif cares about me...? He doesn't want to hurt me because Tucker activated that damn temple..._

"O-Okay, Grif..." 

"So, wanna _do it?_ " 

\---

Soon after those words, Simmons was now lying on the floor, spine curved upwards, and Grifs lips gently brushing against his collar bone. Grifs hand palming Simmons, eventually slipping his thumb below Simmons waistband, and lowered his pants and boxers down just below the base of his fully erect dick.

Simmons whimpered, his cock finally free of his confining pants. "K, now you Grif." Simmons opened one eye, looking at Grif, Grif lifting his head. "Hmm, no..." Grif said, gripping Simmons' cock now. 

"No?!" Both Simmons' eyes open now. They widened, feeling Grifs lips on his own. A fluttering sensation shot up his back, making his arch it more. Grifs lips were so soft, gently caressing Simmons's lips, _for now._

Grif squeezed his cock, moving his hand up and down, the skin folding over the head. Simmons jerked, " _ah-!_ " He didn't realize how different it felt for someone else to touch him; _guess he had just gotten too used to his own left hand._

_Simmons also wasn't used to the kind of strength Grif had._

Grif smirked to himself, hearing Simmons's cute little moan, planting his lips back on Simmons, this time slipping a little tongue. Simmons willingly parted his lips for the French kiss, feeling Grifs tongue explore his mouth. After a moment of jerking Simmons off, he pulled his lips away, a string of saliva connecting them to Simmons.

Grif let out a soft grunt, kissing down his jaw and neck softly, taking note of any sensitive spots. Mainly on the side of Simmons's neck, his ears were also really sensitive. Simmons started to become more vocal, soft moans and whimpers escaping his voice box. Grif lifted his head, going to Simmons' fleshy nipple, pink and perky. Grif wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. 

Turns out Grif is a _biter_ , leaving a ring of red marks around Simmons's nipple. Simmons let out a yelp.

"H-hey, Grif..?" Simmons lifted his head.

"Yeah?" Grif looked at Simmons, a smug grin on his face.

"Is it too late to ask you to be gentle?" Simmons asked shyly, hiding his hand behind his hands. "Haha, no! But I won't be gentle the whole time~" Grif cooed, kissing down Simmons's stomach to his aching cock. 

Grif shuffled between Simmons's legs, grabbing his knees and holding them up and apart. "W-what are you doing now?" Simmons asked, watching Grif stuck his tongue out and let Saliva drip onto Simmons leaking cockhead. 

"Just keep making those sweet sounds, Simmons," Grif ordered, lowering his head and licking up Simmons shaft. Simmons lowered his head back onto the ground. Feeling Grifs hand grip his cock at the top and his tongue exploring around his cocks base and balls made Simmons shiver, moaning softly. 

"Fuck, Grif-" Simmons whimpered, reaching down and gripping Grifs hair. "Simmons," Grif said before wrapping his lips around Simmons's cock, slurping down the part Grif wasn't gripping with _sheer force._

"Grif, I'm gonna cum-" 

"No," Grif lifted his head, "you cum when I _let you._ " Simmons pouted, being denied the feeling of release, the orgasm building in his stomach. Grif went back to sucking, removing his hand and swallowing the rest of his length. 

Simmons moaned a bit louder, not expecting him to do that and spilling white down Grif's throat. Grif grunted and lifted his gaze up at Simmons, pulling off, swallowing his load. "What did I tell you?!"

"I can't help it! I've never been blown before!" Simmons lifted his head. 

"Well, you're definitely a virgin then," Grif said, sitting up and finally took his dick out. 

_Grifs huge. Fucking. Dick._

As thick as the rest of him, the muscle was dripping precum and throbbing. Simmons stared, taking a deep breath. Grif was gonna put _that_ in him? _Please, fucking stuff me-_ Simmons was in love. 

Simmons looked up at Grifs face, it was flushed pink, and he had a determined look on his face. "Grif..."

"I'm gotta prep you, but my fingers can't get lubed themselves," Grif smirked, putting two fingers to Simmons's lips. Simmons looked down at Grifs fingers, biting his lip for a moment, before taking Grifs wrist, and he started sucking. Curling his tongue around, slopping saliva onto them. "There, that's good," Grif said, taking them out. Simmons thought that was not nearly enough time. _Was Grif rushing?_

"Grif, I don't think-" Grif flipped Simmons onto his stomach, making Simmons jump. "Nnghhaa.." Simmons gasped, feeling the air touch his hole as Grif opened Simmons's cheeks. "Ready?" Grif asked, biting his lip. "Y-yeah," Simmons answered, bracing himself. 

Grif prodded one finger against Simmons's entrance, "You have to relax, idiot." 

"S-sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


	4. The Ruining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons getting his wish :)

Grif prodded one finger against Simmons's entrance, "You have to relax, idiot."

"S-sorry..."

\---

Simmons, on his stomach, eyes closed, cock still hard as a rock and aching. Simmons whined cutely, feeling Grifs lone finger slide in and out of his virgin ass. It felt extraordinary at first. _An uncomfortable feeling he didn't expect._

Grif soon added a second finger. Simmons tenses up, the ring of muscle tightening around his fingers, Grif thrusting his fingers and scissoring. "Fuck, Simmons, so tight~" Grif cooed in a deep voice, running his hand over Simmons's back, feeling under his skin where his body turned from fleshy to cybernetics. Grif smirked, leaning over Simmons and kissing his ear gently, sucking on his ear lobe. "You're taking it surprisingly well, _babe~._ "

"B-Babe?" Simmons whimpered, his eyes shifting their gaze to Grif. "Yeah, _babe_ , have a problem with that?" Grif asked, thrusting his fingers faster. His fingers were barely rubbing up against something that was really driving Simmons up the wall. "W-Well, we're just doing this because of the temple, right? Besides, I-I've had practice." "Practice?" Grif asked, raising a brow, "wow! Didn't know you had it in yah!"

"Y-Yeah, I practice when I take a shower..." Simmons admitted, hiding his face on the floor. His ass was gradually getting higher in the air, his back bending at an angle where Grifs fingers felt like they were going deeper. "Fuck~ Who do you imagine fucking you, Simmons?" Grif leaned down, whispering in his ear.

Simmons let out a squeaky whimper, feeling Grifs thick fingers finally rub up against the ball of nerves, slowly and tenderly. " _You,_ Grif..." Simmons bit his lip.

Grif froze for a second, slowing his fingers. " _Wow..._ " Grif blinking, trying to establish his bearings. "Who could have guessed~ You really want my cock, you lil' slut?" Grif pulled his fingers out. Simmons peaked back at Grif over his shoulders.

"Yes, Grif..." Simmons wiggled his cute ass for him, which made Grifs heart skip a beat. It was _definitely_ undeniable that they both wanted each other now. Grif didn't feel quite as bad anymore hearing Simmons wanted him. 

"Fuck, Simmons, You know-" Grif let saliva drip onto Simmons's entrance, gripping his ass cheeks, holding them apart, "I fuckin' love you."

"Y-You love me- ah!" Simmons moaned out, feeling Grifs tongue enter him. It felt bigger than his fingers and stronger. "F-Fuck, Grif!" Grifs tongue didn't quite reach his prostate, but one of Grifs hands went between Simmons's legs and started stroking his cock, sort of like compensation. 

Simmons _quivered_ with Grif's tongue, his asshole tightening and loosening as fluttering sensations ran up his back some more. 

Grif took his free hand and started to slowly jerk himself up, getting his junior fully hard and ready to _rock_ Simmons world. He pulled his tongue away and spit on his entrance. "Simmons, I've prepped you enough..." He rubbed his cock between Simmons's thighs, against his cock and jewels. 

Simmons looked back at Grif, "shouldn't your... big... cock be wet too?" Simmons asked. "It will be..." Grif thought for a moment. " _Beg._ "

"Beg?"

"Yeah, beg, bitch. For my cock..." Grif smirked, sitting back now. "Use your ass-kissing abilities."

Simmons furrowed his brows into a cute pout, recognizing it as Grif being lazy. _Of course..._ He turned around, crawling up to Grifs cock. "It's so big... how?"

"Uh, genetics _dumbass._ " Grif ran a hand through Simmons's hair softly before gripping it. " _I told you to beg..._ " Grif ordered with a quiet demanding voice. Simmons looked up from Grifs cock, taking his hand and wrapping it around the base. "I-I want it..." Simmons whispered against it, licking the tip gently, slipping his tongue between the slit. 

" _Louder,_ Simmons."

"I-I said, I want it," Simmons said a bit louder for Grif to hear, his hand moving up and down, "Yeah~? And what is it you want?" Grif knew this was embarrassing for Simmons, and he loved the squeak in his voice when he begged. " _Your cock, damnit! You big, fat fucking cock!_ " Simmons looked up at Grif, saliva dripping from his lips over Grifs muscle, giving him a good coating.

" _Good~_ Come here," Grif ordered, Simmons moving up, moving his legs over Grifs, straddling his waist. Grifs hands went to Simmons's ass, cupping his _cheekies_ , groping them before sliding them down Simmons's thighs. Simmons audibly gasped, feeling Grifs lips grace his neck, going back to the sweet, _sensitive spots._

" _Mhhm, Grif..._ " Simmons whimpered pathetically. "Please..." Simmons begged some more, wanting to be ruthlessly filled by now with Grif. It must have been the temple making him talk this way. _Grif sure is taking his time now, and I thought he was rushing..._

Grifs hand went back up, and suddenly, a harsh sting roared across Simmons's ass cheek. " _Shit!_ That hurt, fucker!" Simmons jolted, feeling Grif now mercilessly grip his ass cheeks. "You know, good boys don't curse..." Grif looked up at Simmons. Simmons grumbled, "you coulda warned me..." "That's the thing about spanking. They're supposed to be surprises." Grif snickered, tauntingly. "Did yah like it, _good boy?_ " Grif asked, spanking the other cheek.

Simmons whimpered. "Y-yes, Grif... please..." Simmons begged some more, wiggling his ass down, trying to get some form of touch. "Okay, okay... I get it now," Grif said, opening Simmons's ass cheeks. 

_Fucking finally. Finally, Simmons was gonna be filled to the brim._

Grif slowly lowered Simmons down, the tip penetrating him and opening him. Simmons groaned, feeling Grif's huge cock open him wider than his fingers and tongue could. Suddenly Grif pushed Simmons all the way down. 

Simmons let out a loud shocked moan, his jaw dropped, and his head hung back. Simmons never felt so full, stretched wider than he's ever been stretched before. He could feel Grif's cock _pulsating_ against his walls.

Grif groaned, biting into Simmons's neck as his cock was fully encased within him, shoving Simmons against the wall. "Well, fuck, you're my _cocksleeve_ now, bitch~," Grif jerked against Simmons's ass, pressing him against his ass.

Grif and Simmons were panting with anticipation. Grifs hand went to Simmons's hips, gripping them harshly, his fingers digging into Simmons's lower back. 

"Hurry up and _fuck me, Grif!_ " Simmons sang out, his hands against the wall, praying they won't let him fall, his ass tightening around Grif's cock.

" _Holy shit, Simmons-_ " Grif thrusts once, sliding out slowly, halfway, then forcing it back in. Simmons arched his back, his prostate feeling the full force of Grifs cock. Dirty pleas and moans escaped Simmons's mouth, the sound of Grifs ball smashing Simmons's ass fill the small storage closet. So this is what Simmons was missing out on all this time. _He should have let Grif fuck him sooner._

It wasn't even the first few thrusts, and Simmons was already wanting to cum again, anticipating the feeling of sticky white hit his chest and stomach. Good thing he had synthetic skin over his robot parts. 

_That would have been a bitch to clean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheekies! :)
> 
> Just get married alREADY!
> 
> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if it seems rushed, haven't been sleeping right lately. Enjoy!

_That would have been a bitch to clean._

\---

Simmons's hands were on Grif's shoulders, roaming the back of his neck and his back, soft gasps and moans finding their way to Grif's ear as Grif bounced him harder. 

Simmons dug his nails into Grifs back, feeling Grifs cock push right into the good spot. Simmons ran his nails down Grif's back. Grif let out a grunt, pushing Simmons down, planting him to the hilt. Simmons moaned out, arching his back. "You fuckin' _scratched me-_ " Grif growled through his teeth, digging his nails into Simmons's hips.

"What? _Didn't like it, Dex?_ " Simmons looked down at Grif with a smirk. Grif huffed, " _didn't say I didn't._ " Grif lifted Simmons, "so keep fuckin' doin' it, _Dick..._ " Grif said, kissing Simmons, lowering him back down on his cock, pushing up against Simmons's prostate again, making Simmons gasp in the kiss.

Their tongues dance, Simmons' nails dug, Grif left bitemarks galore all over Simmons. 

" _Fuck..._ "

Grif groaned into Simmons's neck, " _fuckin'... close..._ " Grif breathed out. "S-same here..." 

Simmons whimpered, biting his lip, feeling the knot swell in his stomach, his body quivering. " _Good boy..._ " Grif panted gently, feeling his orgasm building and building. Simmons was winning, ahead of Grif, _two to zero._

Simmons squirmed, rolling his hips against Grif's member, trying to give Grif as much pleasure as he was giving him. Grif was whispering sweet lil compliments to Simmons, like _you're doing so well_ , and complimenting him on his body, _sexy boy._ Soon they were going at a relatively fast and hard pace. " _Mm, Dex~!_ " Simmons arched, scratching some more, reaching Grif's traps. 

Simmons had the _loosest balls in the world_ because he kept on cumming. :)

It spilled everywhere. Simmons, biting his lip, feeling Grif's cock throb. Grif _groaned deeply_ , jerking his hips up, steamy cum hitting Simmons's walls. Simmons shuddering, one of his hands went to Grifs, who was holding a grip on his hip hard enough to bruise him, Grifs nails cutting him slightly. Simmons winced slightly, " _Dex..._ " Simmons panted gently. 

Grif grunted, looking up at Simmons. It was like Grif was _focused on keeping Simmons on his dick._

"Let go..." Simmons whispered, riding out the orgy with him. Grif slowly let go. Simmons panted gently for a moment before he lifted himself off Grifs cock. He wasn't softening, _not anytime soon._

Simmons sat Grif down on his ass, turning around, so he was backwards, straddling Grifs waist. Simmons pressed Grif's dick against Simmons' used ass. The pink handprints and slight scratches stood out against Simmons's pale ass... and cute butt freckles. 

Grif watched, biting his lip, watching Simmons give him the backwards cowgirl, _or is it technically backwards cowboy?_ Anyways, Simmons was guessing, figuring different angles would cause different reactions from both parties. Simmons guided Grif back in. Simmons inhaled sharply, feeling full again. " _Fffuck, Dexter..._ "

Simmons started riding, Grif holding Simmons's ass, and for the rest of the night, they fucked. 

_And fucked. And fucked... Till they passed out._

It was the most exhausting night of their lives, and that's saying something for Grif.

\---

The curling of metal awoken Simmons, light flooding in and blinding him. Simmons groaned, curled up next to Grif, his head on Grif's chest. Grif was on his back, his hair in his face, snoring away. Simmons blinked away the sleepiness before slowly lifting his head. He realized he had his maroon shirt over his body. _Grif must have put it there._

Simmons looked at the curled open door, squinting and seeing Carolina, Dr. Grey, and Caboose. Oh, thank god, mature people found them. And Caboose... "Simmons! and Grif! WE HAVE FOUND YOU!" Caboose cheered triumphantly, smiling. 

Simmons groaned at Caboose. He looked down at Grif, who was buck-ass-naked. 

Simmons turned red, sitting up, pain shooting through his body as he moved out of the closet into the hallway, holding his shirt over his crotch. Little tidbits of memory coming back to him, feeling the wetness between his legs, the throbbing bite marks. Simmons was utterly embarrassed.

 _Grif's his best friend... He had sex with his best friend. Holy shit._

"Simmons looks scared, Miss Dr. Grey. Did Grif hug him too hard when they were cuddling?!" Caboose asked, turning to Dr. Grey. "Oh no, dear, his face is flushed from the excitement of _getting to cuddle Grif in the first place._ " Dr. Grey made it PG for Caboose. "Oh! So he is happy!" Caboose exclaimed loudly. "Yes, Caboose. He must have enjoyed it~" She answered. 

Carolina tossed a blanket each at Simmons and Grif. Simmons wrapped the blanket over his naked body, laying the other blanket over Grifs. Simmons turned back to Carolina and looked up, and his heart sunk. He gulped in fear at the furious look on Carolina's face. Simmons was grateful Carolina wasn't pointing it at him.

"H-hey, Carolina." Simmons squeaked, voice hoarse and cracky. His voice was utterly dead. 

_Vocal cords? Never heard of them! Shredded._

"Simmons, drink up, and when you get to the kitchen, stuff your gullet. Make sure Grif does the same thing." Carolina ordered, storming away. Simmons knew she was pissed off at Tucker. "Y-yes, ma'am." Simmons strained. 

"Try not to talk too much, Captain Simmons. It appears you were _very vocal_ during your stay with Grif." Dr. Grey said with her still cheery voice, checking their vitals. "You two are dehydrated and need water immediately." Dr. Grey gave them bottles of water.

Grif groaned, finally waking up not finding Simmons by him anymore. "Oh! Look who's finally awake! Good morning, Captain Grif!" Dr. Grey put on the cheery voice again. "Mngggooawaayy..."Grif groaned, annoyed, "no can do, Captain! You need water." Dr. Grey told him. Grif groaned again, annoyed by the doctor. 

"And a bath." Caboose blurted out. "You two are stinky..." Caboose flapped his hand in front of his nose. Simmons glared at Caboose, growling, but it just came out as air through his nose. 

Grif groaned, sitting up, feeling the blanket, holding it up as he ran a hand through his _luscious Hawaiian locks._

"Like Carolina said! Drink up and get some food in yah! Got to go! I got a whole planet's worth of patients." Dr. Grey then took off, turning and running down the hall. Grif and Simmons weren't the only ones in the hallways, blankets wrapped around them and walking the walk of shame. 

Caboose was still standing there. "Oh, boy! I gotta tell the other guys about this! Tucker and Sarge bet you two wouldn't 'cuddle'!" Caboose turned cheerfully, going to find Tucker and/or Sarge.

Grif was still just waking up, watching Caboose skip down the hallways. "What the fuck just happened?"

Simmons shook his head, sighing gently, trying to clear his throat to talk. "Hey, Simmons." Grif turned to him, staring. "You okay?"

Simmons was unwillingly silent. "Well?" Grif furrowed his brows. Simmons huffed and pointed to his throat, hoping the idiot would figure it out. 

"Heh, silent, huh? What a dream." Simmons punched Grif in the arm. "Ow, hey!"

Simmons got up, wobbly on his feet, sore in places most people wouldn't ever be sore in, keeping the blanket wrapped around him, not wanting to be seen by anyone, embarrassed enough that _Grif_ saw him _in more ways than one._ Simmons walked off to find a shower. 

"Simmons? It was a joke. Come back!" Grif watched Simmons walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and cockshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons _sort of_ talk about their night.

"Simmons? It was a joke. Come back!" Grif watched Simmons walk away.

\---

Simmons was in the shower, standing under the water. The temp was just right. _Felt like Grif._

_What?_

Simmons opened his eyes and looked down. He had _cleaned himself out_ and scrubbed his skin and hair. 

He was standing and thinking now. His mind wandered, thinking about being with Grif in that closet. He thought about what Grif told him. He loved him? Then continued to destroy him in a closet?

Either way, _he felt wanted ;)_

Seriously, only his mother ever told him, ' _I love you_ ,' and she died a long, long time ago. The last time he ever heard it was from her... His father abused him, so he looked up to Sarge. But, this time, it was Grif. Grif.

Grif, Grif, Grif. Dexter _mothingfuckin'_ Grif.

Simmons sighed gently, turning the water off, putting a towel around his waist, going up to the sink, and looking at himself in the mirror. He blinked, finally getting a good look at the battlefield that was his neck. 

Simmons winced, touching the bitemark around his nipple. He couldn't help but notice all the marks were on his _human parts_. Most on the right side of his body, but marks all around his neck. 

The left side of his jaw and left eye, skip his neck, his left trap, all the way down to his lowest rib, his entire left arm, was all cybernetics, covered in clear, clean synthetic skin. Simmons looked at his left hand, noticing he had torn some skin, probably when he punched the wall and then the closet door. 

Simmons slumped his shoulder. He got the synthetic skin to feel more human, not to notice his cybernetics even more...

Sort of like a parallel, Grif was also in front of a mirror, looking at the small marks on his neck, mainly just hickies that Simmons gave him, then turned and peaked at his back, riddled with scratch marks. Grif stared at them. His eyes widened.

Some scratches were as long as his back or across like he had a tic-tac-toe board on his back. " _Holy fuck, Simmons-_ " Grif breathed out. He put a shirt on. He had to find Simmons. 

_They needed to talk._

\---

Simmons and Grif stood in front of each other in their shared room. 

"Simmons." "Grfff."

"Um... About the closet. I'm..." Grif looked up at Simmons. "I'm sssss-" Grif closed his eyes looking down, continuing the 's'. Simmons tilted his head. "Grff. You're fine." Simmons stopped him, voice still hoarse and raspy.

Grif opened his eyes and slowly looked up at Simmons. "really? But, we were both underneath the influence of the temple, I sort of forced-" "you didn't force anything." Simmons stopped him again. Grif huffed, furrowing his brows. "I remember you asking..." Simmons started. 

_I shouldn't be forcing him to talk. He's hurt... Is it technically my fault, or is it his for being so loud?_

"No, Simmons, shut up, you're healing, remember?" Grif grabbed Simmons's wrist. "We can talk about it when you feel better." Grif drags Simmons to the door. Grif took him to the kitchen. Tucker was sitting in a chair, feet on the table, ice pack on his balls while he sipped coffee from his 'bow chicka bow wow' mug.

" _Grif, Simmons._ "

" _Bitch._ " " _Hmmmph.._ " 

Simmons glared, going to make coffee for himself. Tucker's feet being on the table bugged him. "Don't be mad. You had fun, didn't you?" Tucker laughed, then yelped, holding the ice pack closer, legs spread. The marks were all visible since Caboose told everyone anyway. "Wow, guys! You rode out hard in there!" Donut cooed, standing as perky as can be, with a feminine tilt of his hips, holding a mug of herbal tea. "Shut up." Grif shot daggers at Tucker and Donut. 

"Ay, whatever, man. Second rounds on me, bow chicka bow wow." Tucker chuckled. Grif groaned, annoyed, running his hand down his face. "I want to hit you with the warthog." He threatened, setting the cup on the platform of the coffee machine. 

Simmons ignored them. He just waited his turn for some caffeine. 

Wash came into the kitchen, turning to the coffee machine too, lifting his head and noticing the two. "Oh, good to see you two made it out in one piece. Caboose... told me." He said sympathetically. 

Simmons cleared his throat, sipping his coffee. "It's fine, Wash..."

" _HOly shiT!_ Your voice is _GONE!_ " Tucker pointed out with a laugh. "Sing an opera in there?" Tucker asked, sitting up straight.

Wash looked at Tucker, furrowing his brows, and put a tiny pout on his face. Simmons couldn't help but notice Wash got laid hella hard too. Simmons looked towards Tucker. _Oh, no way. Tucker, with Wash?! I thought they hated each other._

Grif looked at Wash. "Dr. Grey told us he strained his voice..." "Jesus, sorry about that, Simmons," Wash said before making coffee once Grimmons was done.

Tucker smirked, " _you had fun~_ right, Wash?"

Wash froze, closing his eyes. _How stupid of him thinking Tucker would stay quiet about it._

"Hey, instead, let's all just _shut the fuck up!_ " Grif offered, sitting at the table too. Simmons went to sit, too, next to Grif, not wanting to be near Donut or Tucker. " _NO ONE_ wants to talk about it, except you, Tucker!" Grif and Tucker started arguing when Wash piped in, telling them to shut up.

 _Coming from Wash, they reluctantly listened._ With a pack of water bottles, setting them on the table, Wash sat down between Tucker and Grif, sighing gently. "Carolina talk to you yet?" Wash asked. "Oh, she did a bit more than _talking..._ "

Simmons looked down at the liquid caffeine in his hands, thinking. Grif peaked over at Simmons, humming quietly to himself. "I'd drink that up before Dr. Grey or Carolina comes in." Grif tried to brighten Simmons up. Simmons looked at Grif and let out a soft whispy chuckle, and nodded. 

Yeah, he didn't want to see what those women would do to _him._

Grif put on a cute half-smirk, drinking his coffee. "Anyone wanna hear what I got up during the temples aphrodisiac?" Donut chirped.

"NO!" "Nno..hhh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmgosh is done.
> 
> As my first smut fic that is probably decent, I am holding it close to my heart. Thanks for the kudos and sweet comments. But mainly thanks for reading in the first place. xx Ocho/Ashur
> 
> Grimmons song lol  
> Talk Too Much - COIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, any feedback would be great! I'm open to suggestions. :) Don't mind my Tumblr plugins. xx Ocho/Ashur @loner-ashur


End file.
